


Crushes really do crush your heart

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Misunderstanding, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: It was the first day back since summer break, he’d spent the summer with the Wayne family and couldn’t wait to see Jason again.





	Crushes really do crush your heart

Tim’s eyes fluttered shut as Jason closed the distance between them pressing a soft yet sweet kiss to his lips, his heart felt as if it was about to beat out of his chest. He’d spent the summer with the Wayne’s while his parents went on a business trip to Australia, during that time he’d grown close to Jason. It was safe to say that Tim had feelings for Jason Todd-Wayne and that Jason returned those feelings. His eyes opened again when Jason pulled away, there was a comfortable silence between the two of them before they were snapped out of their daydream.   
  
“Tim! Your parents are here!”   
  
“Just a second.”   
  
When Tim turned back to face Jason he wasn’t looking at him anymore, their once comfortable silence had gone tense as if there was something foul in the air.   
  
“I’ll see you at school Tim.”   
  
Before he could open his mouth to speak Jason was already walking away from him, frowning Tim looked at the ground and clenched his fists. Had he done something wrong? Did Jason not like him? What did that kiss mean? Tim’s thoughts were running at a million miles an hour, when Bruce called out to him again Tim sighed and made his way to the front of the manor to greet his parents.   
  
-   
  
Normally Tim loved school, he had a great group of friends and looked forward to seeing them after the summer break but this time it was different. All he could feel was dread as he walked through the front entrance, his mind still reeling after what happened between him and Jason. Moving through the crowded halls he made his way to his locker just wanting to grab his books and head straight to class, Tim didn’t want to run into Jason in the halls afraid of what would happen.   
  
“Hey Timbo, you left this at the manor.”   
  
Tim was half way through punching in his locker code and Dick appeared next to him, putting on his best smile Tim turned and stared at the keyring that Dick dangled in front of him. It was the one that Jason got him when they went to the theme park, he remembers Jason telling him he thought he’d like it and he was right. There was a small metallic bird in flight that was painted a vibrant red, he thought that it was beautiful. He gently took it from Dicks hand and placed it in his locker.   
  
“I-I didn’t realise, thank you for bringing it, Dick.”   
  
“No problem Timmy, I’ll see you round.”   
  
As soon as Dick was gone Tim’s smile fell and he looked around the halls, he saw Jason standing next to Roy and Kori. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Tim raised his hand to wave only for Jason to turn around, frowning Tim went back to getting his things from his locker and headed for his first class.   
  
-   
  
It had been two weeks since he and Jason last spoke, every time Tim tried to approach Jason he’d ignore him or walk in the opposite direction. His heart ached every time he saw Jason, that’s when Tim realised it was merely the aftermath of a crush and it was simply crushing his heart.   
  
Tim had a study line and was on his way to the library when he collided with a firm chest, before he could fall whoever he’d bumped into caught him and held him steady. When Tim looked up to apologise his mouth hung open as he stared up at Jason, the one person he didn’t want to see.   
  
“Sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.”   
  
“Tim-”  
  
“Goodbye, Jason.”   
  
There were tears prickling in his eyes as he pushed past Jason and basically ran to the library, it wasn’t fair that he was still so in love with Jason after everything that had happened. He was still trying to figure out what he’d done wrong, what he’d done to make Jason hate him so much and it hurt to think he’d driven Jason away like that.   
  
-   
  
That weekend Tim’s parents had announced that they were going on another trip and that Bruce had offered to take care of him again, starting Monday he’d be staying with the Wayne’s for two weeks. Tim didn’t want the weekend to be over, he argued with his father telling him he was old enough to stay alone for two weeks but the only response he got was.   
  
“You’re going and it’s final.”   
  
-   
  
Monday came around all too quickly, he shoved his duffle bag into his locker and grabbed his books before slamming his locker shut and bumping right into Dick Grayson.   
  
“Hey Timbo, I’ve got to stay back for practice tonight. Jason’s gonna take you home.”   
  
“It’s okay, Dick, I’ll just walk.”   
  
“Don’t be stupid, Jason will meet you out front. I’ll see you after practice.”   
  
“Seeya..”   
  
Tim groaned as the bell rang and rushed off to class thinking of all the different ways that he could avoid going home with Jason, maybe he could ask Kon to drive him. He shook his head at the thought, Kon lived too far away from the manor it would be a hassle. He took his seat in the back of the class and hoped that the day would go slowly.   
  
-   
  
Tim waited until the halls were empty to go to his locker and switch out his things, that way he could avoid Jason for as long as possible and make an excuse about going to the bathroom or talking to a teacher. He stood in front of his locker and sighed slowly punching in the code, as he opened it a voice cleared beside him and he turned to see Jason standing next to him.   
  
“Do you need a hand with your things?”   
  
“I’m fine, Jason. I don’t need your help.”   
  
“Come on that thing looks heavy.”   
  
“I can take care of myself.”   
  
He finally opened his locker and pulled out his duffle bag before replacing it with his books and other equipment.   
  
“Tim can we talk for a minute?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“No?”   
  
Tim slammed his locker shut and looked at Jason, tears were already threatening to fall as he dropped his bag and shoved Jason. It didn’t really do much, he was built like a brick house but that didn’t stop Tim from shoving him a second time.   
  
“Hey! What’s your problem!?”   
  
“My problem? You’re the one who fucking avoided me like I was the plague and suddenly you just want to talk to me? You suck! You’re such a fucking jerk I hate you!”   
  
By the time his little rant was over the tears were streaming down his face, Tim choked down a sob and looked at his shoes as he furiously wiped away the tears.   
  
“You’re right I’m a jerk, and you should hate me.. please hear me out.”   
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to react when we kissed. Because you kissed back and I didn’t think you liked me like that. Tim you’re too good for me. I don’t want to ruin you.”  
  
“You’re stupid.”   
  
“I know..”   
  
“I really like you Jay, nothing can change that.”   
  
“I like you too Tim, more than a friend.”   
  
Tim smiled softly and stepped forward wrapping his arms around Jason’s torso and pulling him into a tight hug, Jason tensed for a moment before hugging him back just as tight.   
  
“Can I take you on a date?”   
  
“When?”   
  
“Friday?”  
  
“Pick me up at 7.”   
  
“Last door on the left, right?”   
  
“Last door on the left.”


End file.
